<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the slime by T3STB0DY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512613">the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the slime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/T3STB0DY/pseuds/T3STB0DY'>T3STB0DY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Gender, Anal, Anal Vore, Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Desperation, Inflation, Jesskas - Freeform, MCSM - Freeform, Minecraft: Story Mode, Other, Slime, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, slimeflation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/T3STB0DY/pseuds/T3STB0DY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse and Lukas find a slime for the upcoming Beacontown zoo, but when they realize they forgot to bring a way to transport it the pair is forced to improvise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the slime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the testbod's back, and it's <em>horny<em></em></em></p><p> </p><p>  <em><br/><em>might wanna keep a cell diagram handy, my inner biology nerd shows here</em><br/></em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Lukas fought back a sneeze.</p><p>He had accompanied Jesse into a cave by his house in search of mobs for the new Beacontown zoo, but after witnessing the conditions of the place he was having some major second thoughts.<br/>
The air here was humid, dusty, and smelled distressingly thick with mold. Echoing through the cool cave walls were the moist sounds of distant slimes wandering through the dark.<br/>
Except... One didn't sound so distant. Lukas grabbed his bow and turned.<br/>
A shadow slid from behind a corner. Lukas nocked an arrow and pointed it towards the figure. The shadow grew, orchestrated by the awful sound reverberating against the walls.</p><p><br/>
"Jesse, turn around!" He hissed through the corner of his mouth, pulling the bowstrings taut against his cheek.<br/>
Finally the beast revealed itself. Lukas reflexively loosed his arrow and squeezed his eyes shut. With a harsh twang the arrow ricocheted against the wall and sunk into the attacker, producing a sickening squishing sound. <br/>
Jesse noticed his intensity and patted his shoulder.</p><p><br/>
"Dude, chill, we've seen way worse than this."</p><p><br/>
Lukas opened his eyes. Glinting in the dim torchlight was the gelatinous form of a smallish slime, standing just below Lukas's knee. The arrow had pierced it's nucleus, disorienting it. It's nuclear envelope pulled itself closed, and it lifted off the ground to survey the surroundings. It then lunged at Jesse's feet. <br/>
"Ooh, you're fiesty," Jesse said, stepping backwards.<br/>
Lukas watched as Jesse struggled to subdue the creature.</p><p>"So... how were you planning to carry it, anyway?"</p><p>Jesse's brow furrowed. "I'm not sure. I didn't really think this far ahead."</p><p>Lukas held up his torch and inspected the walls of the cave. "I've got a pickax with me." He said, then paused and shined the light onto a vein of iron. "Perhaps we could make something with this?"</p><p>"Hmm, maybe. You got a crafting table?"</p><p>Lukas shook his head.<br/>
Jesse looked down at the slime on the ground, then back up at Lukas and flashed him a mischievous smirk.<br/>
"Uh-oh. I don't like that look. Did you come up with something?" </p><p>Jesse strode back over to Lukas and unzipped his fly.</p><p>"J-Jess, what the hell are you doing‽" Lukas's voice cracked.</p><p>"You've got a lot of room in that ass of yours..." Jesse growled into his ear, sliding a hand down Lukas's boxers.</p><p>"Nnnh..." His concern dissipated as Jesse stroked his dick, before squatting down and undoing Lukas's belt buckle. His jeans slid down with a -<em>fwoosh</em>- onto the cool cave floor.</p><p>The sting of cold air against his legs brought Lukas back into reality. His eyes shot down to Jesse, who was pulling down his underwear.</p><p>"W-wait. Jesse, are you going to put the slime in m-my--" Lukas stuttered.</p><p>Jesse grinned at him and patted the ground.</p><p>"But what if it doesn't fit??"</p><p>"Don't worry, it will. I've run some, uh," Jesse shifted. "<em>tests</em> during my spare time in Beacontown."</p><p>He decided not to pry any further.</p><p>"If you say so."</p><p>He sunk down onto the floor, careful to position his pants between his skin and the frigid stone, and looked over at the slime. It was hopping idly around the cave.<br/>
Jesse leaned over and eyed Lukas's nethers, then stood up to corral the slime.</p><p> </p><p>The creature made a 'plap' noise as it dropped on the ground in front of Lukas. A blob flew off during impact and landed on his leg, before sliding off and hopping towards his rear.<br/>
It extended a psuedopod to nudge his entrance, then sent the tendril in. Lukas flinched. It swirled it's nucleus up along the psuedopod and pressed it against his ass. Lukas wimpered, feeling his sphincter stretch to accept the intruder as it sucked itself into him and disappeared within his innards.</p><p>"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Jesse mewed, tracing the lump on Lukas's abdomen as it slunk along his intestines.</p><p>Lukas shuddered and looked back up to the big slime. Jesse was squatted above it, wrist deep into it's gelatinous surface and pinning it against the ground. Despite it's apparent incapability to understand the situation, Lukas couldn't help but feel bad for it. <br/>
He sighed and spread his legs. Jesse slid the slime towards him and popped a ribosome into his anus, and Lukas recoiled from the sudden cold. Chasing the organelle, the slime began sliding it's mass into Lukas, causing his lean belly to start rounding out. Lukas clutched it and winced. </p><p>"Don't tense too much, you'll cramp up." Jesse laid a hand onto Lukas's gut. </p><p>"Nguh..." Within a few seconds Lukas already felt entirely full. </p><p>"Jess, I-I c-can't-"</p><p>"Just try to relax." Jesse put both hands on him and circumnavigated his belly as Lukas huffed and groaned. </p><p>Lukas spent what felt like hours squirming against the tightness building under his abs.</p><p>His binder dug into his skin and he heard the elastic snap. His eyes rolled helplessly towards Jesse, feeling sweat roll down his face and dribble onto the ground. He tried pushing himself upright to glimpse how much of the slime was left, but his arms had gone shaky and collapsed under his weight.</p><p>"Jesse... H-h-help..." His voice was quivering.</p><p>Jesse smirked at him and dragged a hand downwards to his cunt, admiring the way his juices blended with the creature burrowing into his rear. </p><p>"You're getting off on this, aren't you?"</p><p>"H-how much is l-left..?" Lukas stuttered as Jesse circled a thumb around his taint.</p><p>"Looks like we've got about half of it left. Think you can take it~?"</p><p>Lukas's stomach felt dense and heavy, and was nearly the size of a melon. Another wave of cramps shot across his abdomen. He let out a pained groan, staring tearfully at the ceiling. </p><p>"Shhh... Just try to relax..." Jesse whispered as two fingers slid into Lukas's hot crevasse, keeping the thumb on his cock and free hand against his tight skin.</p><p>The dueling sensations of Jesse's soothing touch and the frantic fear of bursting immediately brought Lukas to the strangest orgasm he'd ever had. His moans echoed against the cave walls, and his fingernails dug into the rough stone beneath him. In his afterglow his muscles loosened, clearing room for the rest of the slime.<br/>
Soon, however, Lukas had another concern. The slime was trying to pull in it's last few organelles, and one had gotten stuck halfway in. Lukas reached down to push it, but struggled to navigate around his stomach. <br/>
Jesse, recognizing his conundrum, slid the hand out of his cunt and pressed against the mitochondrion, slipping it in with a wet -<em>schllp</em>- noise and a wimper.</p><p> </p><p>Lukas laid on the ground for a second, gasping in the cold, damp air. His ribs pushed outwards against his binder, so he grabbed the zipper and tore it free from the stretched fabric.</p><p>"You ok?" Jesse asked, voice low and betraying a note of concern. "I didn't push you too far, did I?"</p><p>Lukas raised a thumbs-up and tried again to right himself, his arms stronger now that the panic had subsided. His belly sloshed and gurgled, and he paused several times to ease it as he worked his shoulders up along the wall.  Lukas looked down. His skin was flushed and sensitive, and it's ripples accentuated every movement he made. Jesse laid up against it, rubbing it with both hands and listening to the slime exploring Lukas. Lukas closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. Jesse ran a hand underneath, lifting his belly up before dropping it and letting it wobble. Lukas moaned, feeling himself stretch in time with the slime's swaying as he came again.</p><p>"So what now?" Lukas asked breathily, coasting down from his high.</p><p>"You able to stand?" Jesse asked, still buried into Lukas.</p><p>"I can try. I uh, might need you off me first."</p><p>"Aw, but you're so cozyyy!" Jesse whined, pouting playfully at Lukas. </p><p>"Come on, this cave is gross. We can snuggle back at my place," Lukas said, running his fingers through Jesse's soft brown hair.</p><p>"Fine, but I'm holding you to that." </p><p>Jesse stood up and grabbed Lukas's hand to pull him to his feet.</p><p>Cautiously positioning his feet below him, he let Jesse pull him up. He underestimated the inertia his newfound top-heavyness would provide, and fell forwards into his friend's shoulder. He grunted and steadied his swinging gut, then pulled his pants back up as much as he could while still nuzzling Jesse's neck.</p><p>"Hey now, I thought you wanted to save the snuggling," Jesse snarked, breath hot against Lukas's ear.</p><p>"Yeah, just-" He pushed off but failed to balance, once again being caught by Jesse. "-let me lean on you."</p><p>Lukas put his arm around Jesse's shoulder, and Jesse reached around to hold under his arm. The pair slowly synchronized their footsteps and headed back up the long, grimy path into the pale moonlight.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Wow!" Radar's glasses flashed under the bright morning sun, mirroring the amazement in his eyes as he leaned over the wall of the exhibit. "It's incredible! How'd you manage to get it all the way up here?" He asked to his superiors beside him.</p><p>Jesse smiled slyly. "Well, I couldn't have done it without Lukas! Right bud?"</p><p>Lukas shifted and looked at the intern staring wide-eyed at him.</p><p>"Yep!" He chuckled artificially, trying to match the kid's enthusiasm. "Teamwork makes the dream work!"</p><p>Radar beamed at the pair and scanned back through the documents on his clipboard.</p><p>"Aw geez, I'm missing a meeting!" he blurted, springing backwards off the fence and jogging out of the zoo.</p><p>"Sorry sirs!"</p><p>Lukas watched him run back into town, then sighed and sunk into the fence. Jesse patted his back.</p><p>"Teamwork makes the dream work?" Jesse jeered.</p><p>"What, you think I'm just going to tell him how we <em>really</em> did it?"</p><p>"...Fair point."</p><p>They stood against the fence, watching the slime peruse it's new home. After several seconds, Jesse broke the silence.</p><p>"It looks a little lonely down there, doesn't it?"</p><p>Lukas rolled his eyes and smirked. "I guess it could use a friend."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"By the way, you owe me a binder."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I guess I'm incapable of ending fics without a dumb one-liner</p><p>tried to avoid using pronouns for jesse so you could imagine either, and it was way tougher than I imagined lol<br/>if I ever write another I'll probably just use he/they since that's the one I usually play as</p><p>beginning's a bit weak, maybe I'll rewrite it at some point</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>